


Weather the Storm

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, prompt: rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Charlie takes care of his daughter.





	Weather the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ's twilight100.

For once, when Charlie was flung into consciousness in the middle of the night, it wasn't due to his daughter's tortured screams. He almost smiled at the deafening thunder. He slid out of bed and crept to Bella's door.

She was awake, crying softly. He almost left, but her room was freezing and he realized that she'd left her window open. The carpet and one side of her bed were soaked with rain. Quickly, Charlie crossed the small room and closed it. Bella moaned. 

“It's okay, sweetheart, I'm here.” He sat and held her until she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
